Gobun no Ichi
is the B-side of the Gotoubun no Kimochi single, the opening theme of 5-toubun no Hanayome anime. It is performed by a band called Nakano-ke no Itsutsugo, and was used as an insert song in Episode 12 of the anime. The song was later re-mixed and released in the 5-toubun no Hanayome ~Cuteness Max Re-mix~ album. Artists Vocalists , literally meaning ''The Quintuplets of Nakano, is a band name given to a group of Voice Actor who voice the Nakano quintuplets, including: *Kana Hanazawa, the VA of Ichika Nakano. *Ayana Taketatsu, the VA of Nino Nakano. *Miku Itou, the VA of Miku Nakano. *Ayane Sakura, the VA of Yotsuba Nakano. *Inori Minase, the VA of Itsuki Nakano. Composers Gotoubun no Kimochi is arranged and composed by . Tracklists Insert Song Tracklist # # # # # Re-mix Tracklist # # # # # # # # Gallery Gotoubun_no_Kimochi_CD_1.jpg|Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Front.jpg|CD Front Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Back.jpg|CD Back Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Disc.jpg|Disc Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Obi.jpg|CD Obi Gotoubun no Kimochi Tray.jpg|CD Tray Gotoubun no Kimochi Booklet Interior.jpg|Booklet Interior Gotoubun no Kimochi Booklet Front & Back.jpg|Booklet Exterior Audios :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Insert Song = |-| Re-mix = Lyrics • • • • ごぶんのいちの確率 君を想うたび この気持ちは 割り切れないの ごぶんのいちじゃダメなの 独り占めしたいから 君の言葉で この恋を教えて ごぶんのいちの確率 君に触れるたび この気持ちは まとまらないの ごぶんのいちの恋でも 一つずつ違うから 君の答えを いつかきっと聞かせて ごぶんのいちじゃダメなの 独り占めしたいから 君の言葉で この恋を教えて 君の隣で いつまでも教えて |-|Romaji = • • • • Afurete osae kirenai kara Modokashii omoi hajikete Gobun no ichi no kakuritsu Kimi wo omou tabi Kono kimochi wa warikirenai no Gobun no ichi ja dame na no Hitorijime shitai kara Kimi no kotoba de kono koi wo oshiete Watashi wo muchuu ni saseru kara Tsutaetai omoi hajikete Gobun no ichi no kakuritsu Kimi ni fureru tabi Kono kimochi wa matomaranai no Gobun no ichi no koi demo Hitotsu zutsu chigau kara Kimi no kotae wo itsuka kitto kikasete Kimi wo omou tabi Kono kimochi wa warikirenai no Gobun no ichi ja dame na no Hitorijime shitai kara Kimi no kotoba de kono koi wo oshiete Kimi no tonari de itsumademo oshiete |-| English Translation = • • • • Because it overflows and can't be suppressed I don't know how to handle my feelings Probability is one fifth Every time I think of you This feeling is indivisible One fifth is not enough Because I want to have you all to myself Teach me this love with your own words About you tomorrow and the day after tomorrow The feeling I want to tell you is exploding Probability is one fifth Every time I touch you This feeling gets messy Even if this love is only one fifth worth Each piece is unique Tell me your feeling someday Every time I think of you This feeling is indivisible One fifth is not enough Because I want to have you all to myself Teach me this love with your own words }} Trivia References |height=200px }}